


Between Chaos and the Planet.

by desireuse



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, I've always liked this idea, Romance, also opposites., especially with the two of them being who they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desireuse/pseuds/desireuse
Summary: A small stop in Costa del Sol leads to life-altering realizations.





	Between Chaos and the Planet.

She was always curious about him, the man cloaked in crimson who kept far too much to himself, lost in himself, yet wildly aware of his surroundings. The man who always kept at least fifteen feet away from them unless there was a threat. The man who had barely hidden Chaos dancing in his eyes. However, the Voices rarely ever let her contemplate this man long enough before They were screaming for her to listen, to do something, to Return by Their hand, someone else's, or her own.

She was thankful, they were staying at an inn in Costa del Sol, the salty breeze coming from the sea carried the Voices away with it as she stood at the edge of the water, having left her friends far behind in their slumber at four in the morning. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply and opened her eyes as she let it go, catching a flash of crimson in her peripheral as she smiled slowly. She should have known - he didn't sleep either.

Turning fully to look at him, she noted how he sat upon the jutting rock, eyes locked on the horizon that flickered to her when she approached. A glint of concern came to his eyes when she suddenly wrapped her hands around her head, knees buckling. He froze, unsure if he should raise the alarm or run to her and before he knew it, his body made his decision for him as he landed softly in the sand and was at her side.

He rested his flesh hand on her shoulder and gazed questioningly into her eyes when she lifted her head, his puzzlement growing at the sudden light of realization, overwhelming joy, hope, and relief flooding her eyes all at once. Suddenly, arms were around his neck and a face was nosing into his chest, underneath his cloak and he froze once again as he stared down at her. When her arms around him tightened, he slowly moved his arms around her, metal at the small of her back and flesh resting on the top of her head.

Thoughts swirled in his mind and the pair stayed in their embrace, was she in need a comfort? There were far better others for that. Was she afraid? She didn't look so when she gazed at him. He was unable to get further in his thoughts when he felt her shift and looked down, gazing straight into her eyes and undeniably, something passed between them. His eyes lightened with realization, her eyes sparkled with happiness and undeniably, something passed between them.

Whether due to canceling each other out, or deigning to let the two process this moment as their eyes closed and lips touched, they weren't sure. But they both knew one thing as they stayed in each other's presence.

Chaos had settled, and the Voices quieted.

**Author's Note:**

> So please, tell me what you think! Also, did you like my idea? Also this is unbeta'd and written in one go, I apologize if it seems rushed!


End file.
